Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds
by InoYamanaka1
Summary: Shikamaru would never tell Ino how he really feels but would he change his mind when he turns into a 1 year old and might never turn back?Adopted by Princess Uchiha Mako :D
1. Chapter 1

**Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds**

Shikamaru walked down the hall just looking around and on his way to his house. He never realized how late it was whenever he was with Ino and now he was late for his meeting with his sensei. He got into the house and then headed to the training area after he got changed. When he got there he saw his sensei waiting.

"Hey, Your late"

"Sorry I was with Ino I didn't expect to be that long"

His sensei, Asuma, lifted his eyebrow and looked at him slyly. "So you and Ino, huh?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "What! No I mean I wouldn't min-… no! God no we're just friends for god's sake!"

Asuma smirked at his student's behavior; it was funny seeing his student freak out about the slightest little thing. He smiled "Don't worry I wont tell"

Shikamaru glared "Lets just train okay?"

Asuma smiled "Of course!"

After there training Shikamaru smiled and started to walk off and go home, when he noticed how dark it was getting. That's when he noticed a figure following him he turned around throwing a kunai and missed the person did a jutsu and everything went black.

A few days later…

Shikamaru woke up noticing everything was bigger. He was in a white room and had rails coming up on what looked like a bed he was laying on. He turned slightly and saw Ino sitting in a chair fast asleep. Then he decided to sit up and look at himself. When he did he looked down and his jaw dropped and his eyes widened he looked like he was 1 years old!

He squeaked out "What happened?"

He saw Ino waking up and hid under the blanket. "Hey Shika it's okay I know you're a 1 year old I wont judge you or make fun. Now come out of there please?"

Shikamaru sighed and slowly lifted the blanket off. He looked at Ino with a teary eyed look. Ino smiled softly "Hey it's okay see I'm not making fun"

"Yeah but I just got three questions 1: How did this happen? 2: Where are we? And 3rd: How am I going to turn back?"

"Well 1: A ninja snuck into the village, attacked you turned you into a little kid and then I found you. 2: We're in a hospital and 3: I don't know Tsunade is gonna try to figure it out and until then you'll stay with me!"

"But I can stay by myself!"

"Your 1 years old!"

"What about my parents!"

"They are on a mission!"

"Fine!"

Ino smiled and that's when Tsunade walked in with her big smile and looked at Shikamaru "Great your up!"

Shikamaru whined and hid under the blanket again, he didn't want people to see him like this!

Tsunade smiled and giggled "It's okay Shikamaru I already saw you like this"

"Yeah I guess but do you know how to change me back?"

"Not yet sorry. Until I find out how you'll have no other choice but to stay with Ino"

"But I don't want to stay with Ino"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret!"

"Okay Shikamaru sorry but you need to go with Ino there's no one else who could take you"

"Fine"

Tsunade smiled and started giving Shikamaru a check up. Suddenly a question popped into Shikamaru's mind " Also why am I in a crib?"

"Just incase you fall out, Silly!"

"But I'm old enough I can sleep without falling out of bed!"

"No you're not your just 1 years old! You'll have to deal with it."

"Fine!"

When Tsunade was done she smiled and looked at Ino "He's allowed out just go to the front desk and tell Shizune oh and when I find out the cure I'll send someone to get you"

"Okay lady Tsunade"

Ino picked up Shikamaru and started walking to the front desk, Shikamaru pouted "Hey, I can walk by myself I know what I have to do I can walk! Put me down!"

Ino frowned at his tantrum and put him down "Fine you can walk on your own do it!"

She started to walk away while Shikamaru tried to walk, fell, tried again and then once again fell. He looked up frustrated and then saw how far away Ino was and got all teary eyed. "Ino!"

When Ino didn't turn around right away he started to cry. But what he didn't know was that Tsunade was watching to evaluate his personality and how he reacts to different things then she slowly wrote on her notebook:

_**Developing baby/ kid personality may be developing baby/kid mind. Check on him every 3 days. Also inform Ino about my visits.**_

As Ino turned around and looked at Shikamaru she sighed and walked over to him. He whined and lifted his arms to her. "Hey Shika it's okay I'm here"

He looked up at her and started to calm down. He was still a little teary, sobbing and sad when they got to the front desk.

When Shizune saw them she smiled "Well hello there and what can I help you with today?"

Ino smiled "I'm would like to sign out Shikamaru Nara please"

Shizune smiled "Of course, so where is he?"

"Right here"

"Oh I thought he was yours, opps sorry!"

Ino giggled as she saw Shikamaru pout he didn't like this one bit and he wanted his old body back. When they got all signed out they met Tsunade at the door. She told Ino she'll be visiting every three days and will see her later.

As Ino walked out of the hospital she smiled down at Shikamaru. "You okay Shika?"

"Yeah"

When they got to Ino's car he realized she had a carseat in the back and looked confused.

Ino smiled " Tsunade gave me all kinds of things for you so I don't have to worry"

"Oh Okay"

As they drove up Ino's driveway they saw Choji waiting for them which made Shikamaru shy he didn't want Choji or anyone for that matter to know he was like this but it was too late Ino got out and started unbuckling him too!


	2. Chapter 2

Little feet, Little Hands and Little Minds

A/N: By the way if you haven't noticed yet this is the anime Naruto but has technology and stuff like that.

As they got out of the car Choji smiled at him "Hey, welcome back Ino! Who's your little friend?"

"He's your friend too. Choji this is Shikamaru"

"Oh Shikamaru! I never recognized you what happened to you buddy?"

"I got turned into a kid what else does it look like!"

Choji's face dropped and Ino scowled "Shika! No! You don't talk to your friends like that, do you understand me?"

Shikamaru pouted and looked at Choji reaching his arms out for Choji for a hug. Choji smiled and laughed as he took Shikamaru in his arms. Ino smiled and laughed "So what are you doing here Choji"

"I came to tell you and Shikamaru that we have training in ten minutes"

"Why so soon and what am I going to do with Shikamaru he can't train with us?"

"Just take a baby seat or something so he can just watch us"

"Okay I'll be right back"

Ino went in her house and got a baby seat for Shikamaru and went outside again. Shikamaru reached for Ino and whined Ino smiled softly at him "Sorry Shika but I can't carry you right now Choji will have to my hands are a little full."

Shikamaru whimpered and wiggled in Choji's arms. Ino frowned "Hey, what happened to using words. I know you can speak Shika"

Shikamaru sighed and said "Fine! But I want you to carry me from the car to the training area"

Ino laughed, "What has gotten into you?"

Shikamaru's face went blank "Nothing"

Shikamaru started to wiggle in Choji's arms again. Choji smiled and looked at Shikamaru "You want to get down little buddy, Okay!" Choji put Shikamaru on the ground standing him up. Ino looked at them "Choji no! He cant wa-…" Too late, Shikamaru fell down and hit his head and started to cry really loudly and his face got red.

Ino ran over to him and lift him up "Shh, Shika its okay!"

Choji panicked "Oh I'm sorry Ino, I'm sorry Shikamaru I didn't know"

Ino smiled "It's okay you didn't know!"

Shikamaru started to calm down as Ino kissed the top of his head. "Shh, It's okay Shika you'll be okay"

When he was completely calm Shikamaru looked at Choji and reached to him for a hug. Choji smiled and said "Aw you want a hug sure" They hugged and then the three of them got into the car.

When they got to the training area Asuma looked up at them "You guys are late. I know you Ino had to get Shikamaru from the hospital and Choji I know I told you to go get her so you guys aren't in trouble but I need to know where Shikamaru is"

Ino looked at Choji "You would have thought the word got out by now huh?"

Choji smiled "Yeah" He looked at Asuma and smiled and pointed at Shikamaru in Ino's arms "That's Shikamaru"

"Oh well then put him in his seat give him his pacifier and lets start"

All three students looked at their Sensei strangely then Choji and Ino yelled "Sensei!"

"What?"

"Well it's like you don't care at all!" Ino said frustrated.

Asuma smiled "That's not it, I need to go see Kurenai later and I need to see her about something important"

Choji sighed "Fine"

After their training Ino and Choji walked over to Shikamaru who was fast asleep in his seat. Ino carefully picked him up and smiled as Choji picked up the seat. They walked to the car and got in. When they got back home Ino looked at Choji and smiled "Can you help me fix his stuff while he's asleep?"

"Sure why not"

They put Shikamaru in a playpen in the living room and then started setting up his stuff in one of the spare rooms. When they were done he smiled and laughed when they started to throw stuff animals at each other. That's when they heard Shikamaru calling their names.

Shikamaru looked around and got nervous so he started calling for Ino "Ino! Ino!"

"I'm coming Shikamaru be patient!"

"I'm hungry"

"Okay I'll get you something to eat", she picked him up and smiled "How about" She starts opening a cupboard "Some mash carrots?"

Shikamaru gagged "No way!"

"Well too bad it's baby food it's that or a bottle of milk"

"But I don't want to eat baby food!"

"Well then I give you a bottle of milk!"

She got it ready while he pouted and whined she sighed "Hey don't whine it's not nice on you"

Shikamaru looked at Ino and pouted more "I want to eat normal food"

"How can you do that you barely have any normal teeth to eat normal food?" Choji walked in smiling then looked at Ino "I'm done setting stuff up in his room"

Ino smiled back at him "Thanks for helping me Choji"

The microwave buzzed and Ino went to get the bottle; she tried it on her skin to make sure it wasn't too hot. When she knew it wasn't too hot she held it to his mouth. Shikamaru sighed and started to drink it but wasn't very happy about it. When he was done he was asleep, Ino smiled at him "Well it's good you got it ready in time!"

She brought Shikamaru up to his room and put him in his bed. When she came down Choji was making something for them to eat.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Making us something to eat. Hope you don't mind"

"No! no go ahead!" Ino smiled then the doorbell rang. When Ino went to get it, it was…


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds**

HER DAD? What was he doing here? He smiled at him and let him in "What are you doing here dad?"

"I came to visit my little girl of course and to find out if the rumors are true"

"What rumors dad?"

"The rumors that say you walked out of the hospital with a baby and then was seen with Choji?"

"Oh that, well you see dad that baby was Shikamaru he got turned into a baby when that ninja snuck into the village, and as for Choji we're just hanging out as friends don't worry dad I wouldn't do that and not tell you!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Dad!"

"Fine I'll trust you for now, but don't think I'm not watching!"

"Okay dad!"

"Oh and your mother wants you to come visit tonight for supper you can bring Shikamaru and Choji if you want to"

"Okay dad thanks!"

"No problem sweetie see you later!"

"Bye dad!"

Her father left as Ino walked into the kitchen she saw Choji sitting and waiting with food for both of them in front of him and smiled up at her. "Who was that?"

"My dad, apparently there's a rumor going around including me you and baby Shikamaru" Ino giggled and sat down beside him.

Choji laughed "Really? So your father was mad?"

"Not really I explained everything to him, but I'm not sure if he believes me. Oh well though we're invited to my parent's house tonight for supper"

When you say "we" you mean me you and Shikamaru right?"

"Yup and then we can prove he's Shikamaru by getting him to talk to my parents"

"Cool! But do you think Shikamaru will talk to them?"

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with his voice why wouldn't he?"

"Because I bet he doesn't want people to see him the way he is and if they do he doesn't want them knowing who he is"

"That's right he did hide from me in the hospital and he also didn't want to get out of the car when we got out to see you"

"Yeah so I guess he wont want to talk to your parents"

"Unless we trick him into it"

"How are we gonna do that?"

"We could tell him he wont have to talk then when my mother or father…." Ino whispered her idea in Choji's ear and smiled.

At the Yamanaka Estate…

Ino's mom smiled at her daughter and hugged her (Choji was holding Shikamaru). She then looked at Choji and smiled "Why hello there Choji! Nice to see you today!" She looked at Shikamaru in his arms and smiled "Why hello there Shikamaru now how did you get yourself in this mess?"

Ino smiled "A ninja from another village got in and attacked him. He did a jutsu and turned him into a baby"

"Oh well that's very unfortunate"

During the dinner Ino and Choji took turns answering the questions Ino's parents would ask Shikamaru, they also treated him like a baby more then they would. Soon Shikamaru couldn't take being helpless when Ino's mom asked him where he was going when he got attack he burst out "I WAS ON MY WAY HOME!"

Ino and Choji gave each other high fives as Ino's mom smiled "Well you can talk I guess that proves you're Shikamaru"

Ino's father smiled "Yeah that must be it. Well glad you weren't lying Ino now lets finish dinner shall we?"

As everyone did just that Shikamaru looked down he didn't mean to burst out like that. He just got sick of not talking all the time and wanted to be noticed. He looked up at Ino and whimpered he then held his arms out for her and looked out the window.

Ino smiled "I'm sorry guys but can Shikamaru and I be excused I think he needs some fresh air"

"Of course honey you may be excused" Ino's mom looked at Shikamaru and then at her daughter "Don't be out to long it's cold outside"

"Okay mom!" Ino picked up Shikamaru and smiled at when they got outside Shikamaru put his head on her shoulder.

"Hey Shika you okay?"

"Yeah I just needed a break"

"Oh okay well are you okay about what we did to you in there?"

"Yeah I guess it helped me to get used to this body and yes it made me frustrated, I couldn't not talk for so long I just couldn't so helpless anymore, But I am used to it now and I know its not your fault that I'm a baby but I'm okay with you guys treating me like one"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, and I like you a lot Ino"

Ino looked down at him but he wasn't looking back at her he was looking at the ground. She sighed and went back into the house with them and sat down to finish supper. She couldn't believe what Shikamaru told her. She was both happy and disappointed, she's happy because she really wanted to here that from him but she was disappointed that she didn't say it back to him and told him how she felt. As they finished dinner they all (except Shikamaru of course) started helping with the dishes.

As they left the Yamanaka estate Choji looked at Shikamaru in Ino's arms and sighed, "What did he say to you outside?"

"He said he was used to his body and that he liked me a lot" Ino blushed at the last part and they both got into the car. Choji went home and Ino also went home. When she got there she brought Shikamaru to his room and got to bed herself. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep but when she woke up it was earlier then expected, it was 3:00 am and she heard crying…


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds**

Ino went to Shikamaru room to see Shikamaru standing up in his crib, holding on to the bars and looking through them. "Hey Shika what's wrong?"

Shikamaru didn't answer her he just reached his arms out and whimpered. Ino lifted him up and smiled she brought him to the kitchen and started making a bottle for him. She gave it to him but he was too tired to resist. She brought him to her room and laid him beside her.

_**The next morning…**_

Shikamaru woke up and smiled he remembered the night before and was as happy as he could have ever been, sure he had a nightmare but he got to sleep beside Ino and she comforted him. When he looked over he saw she was up and looking at her in the mirror, sure he liked her but girls can be so self-centered sometimes.

She turned around and saw he was awake. She smiled and laughed, "Hey your awake, ready to get dress?"

"Yup" Shikamaru sat up and waited for Ino to come with him. "What am I wearing today?"

"I was thinking overalls and a green shirt. But first of course we'll have to change you dia…"

"Don't say it!"

"Say what? Diaper?"

"Argh!"

Ino laughed, "I guess so"

After Ino got him dressed she brought him downstairs and smiled as she got her Shikamaru this new kind of baby cereal to eat. When they were both done their breakfast Ino brought Shikamaru to the living room, put him in a playpen and turn on the TV to Handy Manny. Shikamaru looked up to Ino "What are we doing today?"

"Well you're going to watch TV and play with the toys while I clean the house, the clothes and the dishes and make dinner and supper, okay?"

"Okay!" Shikamaru didn't really want to sit and watch TV and play with dumb toys while Ino did all the work, but he couldn't help physically so he decided to help by doing what she said and staying out of the way.

Ino started by watching the dishes, and starting the washer putting clothes in it. She started swiping the upstairs when her phone rang. "Hello!"

Tsunade's voice came onto the phone "Hello, Ino! This is Tsunade. Listen I need you to come teach the grade one students in the normal school not the ninja one, the teacher is out sick and I need someone to cover!"

"But I-…"

"Thank you Ino you're a big help!"

"Okay lady Tsunade bye!"

"Bye!"

When Ino got off the phone she put her stuff away and walk down to Shikamaru "Guess what we have to go teach at the normal school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Ino got both of them ready and started out the door. When they got there the principal smiled and showed them to the class. "This is where you'll be teaching the kids will be back in a second, they are on their break, the guideline to what you should do are on the desk and if you want we can take your baby to the day care"

Ino looked down at Shikamaru and then up at the lady "No I brought a play pen he's very quiet I think he would be better with me he's not good with strangers, don't worry he wont disturb the class."

"Okay but if I get any reports I will have to bring him to the day care."

"Okay don't worry he's very quiet"

"I know I'll take your word but I need to check on you every 20 mins or whatever if you want him to stay here, Okay?"

"Okay" The bell rang and students came in the principal introduced Ino to the class and left. When she was gone Ino started the lesson. When she had time she gave Shikamaru Company and when the student's did they were allowed to play with him, it was a good day and all the kids had fun.

When the kids went to lunch Ino started feeding Shikamaru who was looking at her "So had fun Shika?"

"It wasn't that bad"

"You like them don't you?"

"Maybe a little"

"Yeah a little" Ino smiled and started eating after she finished feeding Shikamaru.

As the kids got back from lunch Ino brought Shikamaru to the playpen she started the lesson. Everyone was happy and doing their work when the principal came by, she looked around and smiled at Ino. When Ino saw the principal leave she started grading papers and correcting things.

When the school day ended and everyone was leaving Ino started getting Shikamaru ready to leave. They got in the car and went to the Hokage Tower, which had every light off except the one in the Hokage's office, they got out and went up to her office. When they got there, Lady Tsunade was doing paperwork and looking really stressed. She looked up and smiled "Oh Hello Ino! I'm so glad to done that favor for me I decided that I'll call it a mission and give you money for it okay?"

"Okay Lady Tsunade! Thank you"

"No problem, oh and how is Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru pouted, "I'm right here you know"

"Yes, Yes I know so how are you Shikamaru?"

"Pretty darn good" Shikamaru said proud

"Well that's good now Shizune can you take Shikamaru outside I need to talk to Ino alone"

"Of course Lady Tsunade and what should I do with him until he could come back in here?"

"I don't know put on the TV or something, now go"

"Yes Lady Tsunade!"

As Shizune and Shikamaru left Tsunade can feel the anxiety Shikamaru and Ino were feeling especially Shikamaru. She was shocked at how attached they had become and when the door closed she turned to Ino…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds**_

Ino looked at Tsunade with a smile "What is it that you need to discuss Lady Tsunade?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that I noticed Shikamaru is getting more and more like a baby and I'm trying hard to figure this out before we completely loose him"

"Loose Him! What do you mean Loose Him?"

"Well I figure out what the jutsu but I cant figure out why he's still a baby it should have worn off by now, if I cant turn him back in a few weeks he'll be a baby again for real and will have to grow up all over again"

"WHAT!"

_**Outside the office…**_

Shikamaru looked up, that scream kind of spooked him. Shizune went over to him and picked him up, she brought him to her desk and put his pacifier in his mouth it started to sooth him and before he knew it he was asleep. Shizune smiled and giggled a little at his cuteness. Tsunade came out of her office and smiled at the two "You can bring Shikamaru to Ino now Shizune."

When Shizune went in the room she saw Ino sitting in a chair completely shocked. She slowly walked over to her and smiled " Um Ino are you alright I brought Shikamaru, Tsunade says your fine to go home now"

Ino slowly looked up at Shizune as set person set Shikamaru in her arms. As Shizune left the room Ino slowly looked down at Shikamaru and gave a gentle smile at his cuteness.

Ino's House…

Choji looked confused "So if they don't find out how to turn him back in the next 2 to 4 weeks Shikamaru will have to grow up all over again?"

"Yup"

"And Tsunade knows what the jutsu is but the only cure is to let it wear off?"

"Exactly but she thinks there should be a cure somewhere because its not wearing off and on the scroll it said there is always a way to get back to normal."

"Oh okay so we might loose Shikamaru as a friend or we might go back to normal huh?"

"Yeah"

"Not stressful"

"Nope not at all"

"This is gonna be a problem. Did you tell Shika yet?"

"Nope I was hoping you'd help me tell him?"

"You mean give you some support?"

"Yeah a little"

"Okay I will"

As soon as that was said Shikamaru woke up and noticed he was in a playpen. He was looking around when he noticed the T.V was on and Choji and Ino were on the couch talking. They looked worried and it made him nervous. He slowly sat up and started to stand holding to the side of the playpen so he won't fall down.

"Looks like the little guy's up why don't you go get him and you can tell him what you have to say."

Shikamaru tilted his head 'what does Choji mean? What does Ino have to tell me?'

Ino came over to Shikamaru and he looked straight up at her which bad him fall back on his butt. "Come here Shika, there's something I have to tell you"

As she picked him up she smiled at him and sat back on the couch. He looked at her and then at Choji he smiled and looked up at her again, he tried to talk but nothing came out and he started to panic 'what's going on I can't speak'

"Shika it's okay. What's wrong?"

That's when Shikamaru noticed he was crying which made him cry more. He buried his face in Ino shoulder and kept crying. What was wrong with him he really wanted to talk but couldn't.

"Oh Shika it okay can you talk or are you crying because you cant speak is that it?"

Shikamaru nodded he wanted to tell Ino so badly but he couldn't he tried so hard too. Ino looked down at him as he calmed "Shika what I'm going to tell you is probably going to make you cry more but I need to tell you" Ino went on telling Shikamaru what Lady Tsunade told her. Shikamaru just felt worse and ended up crying himself to sleep. Ino put him back in the playpen and looked at Choji "Well that went well!"

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

Ino and Choji finished watching a movie and started cooking supper which was noodles and meat. They were setting the table when they heard 'someone' making cute baby talk. Ino looked at Choji with an amused face, Choji looked back at her and smiled "I think someone wants to get out of their playpen Ino"

"Yeah I'll go get him"

Ino walked into the living room and smiled "Hey you want to come sit with me and Choji?"

Shikamaru looked up and smiled when he saw Ino, he couldn't talk to her but he always got his point across like right now he made noises instead and she came to see him. Ino picked up Shikamaru and walked into the kitchen to see the table set and the food on the table, Shikamaru's chair was between Ino's and Choji's and Choji was waiting for them to sit down. After Ino put Shikamaru in his chair she sat down herself and while they ate both Ino and Choji would interact with Shikamaru and each other and feed Shikamaru his mashed carrots, which he was forced to eat since there was nothing else until tomorrow when they go shopping.

As they finished Choji started cleaning the dishes as Ino started cleaning Shikamaru "Well you sure are messy as a baby"

Shikamaru pouted at her and turned away "Oh come on Shika don't be like that! I'm just kidding"

Shikamaru smiled and looked back at her and smiled widely. He loved tricking Ino and he thought it was funny because Ino would freak out.

Choji smirked he knew Shikamaru was only playing with Ino and he found it funny to see Ino freak over it. He thought Shikamaru needed the attention but he also thought Shikamaru was doing it with Ino because he loved her not just because he wanted attention so he left them alone but soon he was done with the dishes and went to sit by them. "Hey you two what's going on?"

"Shikamaru won't let me wash his face"

"Oh well maybe I should do it huh Shika?"

Shikamaru whined and shook his head and pointed at Ino, he wanted her to do it not Choji that's why he's being so difficult he wanted attention from her no one else. Ino smiled at Choji "Thanks Choji but that's alright I'll do it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Ino took the clothe again and started to wipe Shikamaru's face this time Shikamaru staid as still as possible even though it wasn't helping because he grimaced every time she tried to wipe dirt off because it was stuck to his face. When it was over Ino picked him up and he snuggled to her. All three of them went into the living room and sat down, that's when Ino's, and Shikamaru's parents came over with Choji's parents. They rung the doorbell and Ino got up to answer it, Shikamaru still in her arms, Choji followed Ino and they answered the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds**_

As they opened the door Ino's and Choji's mouths dropped open. Outside the door their parents were holding tubs of food and a big cake.

"Hey you two we came over to celebrate your mother's anniversary!" Choji mother smiled at Ino as Choji showed them where the kitchen was.

"Oh! Okay! Happy anniversary mom!"

"Thank you sweet heart!"

As they all went into the kitchen more people came too. All the Yamanaka's were under one roof; the Akimichis and the Naras were there too they were having a big family get together and Shikamaru was starting to get scared he looked at Ino still in her arms and hid his face in her shoulder. "Hey Shika you okay?"

He shook his head he didn't like all these people being around, he wanted them to just go away and be alone with Ino he didn't like being surrounded by people especially with him being so small it scared him to be surrounded by people. Ino smiled "Do you need some fresh air?"

Shikamaru nodded he really needed to be away from all these people if he didn't get away he'll be in trouble, he thinks he might puke if he didn't get away. When they were outside he cuddled to Ino with all his might he was so glad he was outside he couldn't believe his luck and he loved to be with Ino. Ino's phone rang and Ino answered but not without going back outdoors first. When she answered Tsunade's voice came on the other line "Ino you need to come here with Shikamaru quick I think I have the cure!"

Ino told Choji what was happening so he would explain it to everyone else and then ran off with Shikamaru.

At the Office…

Tsunade put Shikamaru on the desk and preformed some hand signs she said some gibberish and there was a grown Shikamaru with a diaper on in front of them.

Ino smiled "You did it he's back to normal!"

"Yes I did! But for how long"

Shikamaru smiled and blush a bit "Can I please have some clothes to put on"

"Of course. Shizune! Get Shikamaru some proper clothing please?"

"Of course lady Tsunade"

As soon as Shikamaru was dressed Tsunade looked at Ino "I'll leave you two alone"

When she and Shizune left Ino smiled at Shikamaru "You okay Shika?"

"Yeah just a little stiff is all"

"Good!"

"Uh… Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"You know when I told you I really liked you?"

"Yeah?"

"I really meant it"

"I know you did. Of course you'd like me I'm your friend and were teammates"

"No Ino I meant REALLY like you" As Shikamaru said this it took a step toward Ino.

"I know!"

"You do?"

"Yeah" Ino took a step toward Shikamaru and smiled "I might be blonde but I'm not dumb and I might not be as smart as you but I'm smart enough to not be dumb"

Shikamaru laughed, "Okay then well I think we accomplished that your not dumb is there anything else we should straighten out?"

"Well I like you too"

"You mean like, like right?"

"Yup, why is that good?"

Shikamaru smiled and leaned down and kissed Ino "Was that good?"

"That was really good" They leaned back into each other and started kissing again. They heard the door open and pulled apart as quickly as they can, they turned to see Choji at the door smirking at them.

"So are you guys having fun?"

"Um… Choji…Uh…. Hi. ...Look Shika's back to normal!"

"Yeah I can see that" Choji smiled and turned around "Everyone's outside waiting but I'll just tell them your too busy making out"

"Wait no Choji don't" Ino and Shikamaru ran out with him to see all three families and all their friends waiting.

Ino blushed to see everyone staring and looked at Shikamaru who was smiling and waving to everyone and talking too. As everything calmed down Tsunade came over to them and told them that Shikamaru will have to stay with Ino for the night to make sure he doesn't change back. They were both all up for it but they did not show it incase of someone noticing.

Ino's House…

Shikamaru smiled at Ino "So what should we do now?"

"I don't know maybe we should watch a movie"

"Okay, pick one out"

"Okay" Ino went to pick a movie as Shikamaru sat on the couch he had the perfect view of her ass as she looked back at him she noticed what he was staring at and blushed she pick a movie and giggled "like the view hot shot?"

"Very much so actually"

"Oh really well let's just watch the movie because I'm not it okay?"

"Sure whatever you say Ino"

As they started watching the movie Ino started dozing off when the movie was over she was gone to the world. Shikamaru smiled at how cute she looked and lift her up to bring her to her room. When he laid her on her bed he laid beside her and smiled this seemed like a movie how this all played out and he was happy he liked it.

The nest morning…

Ino woke up and looked around she was really confused the last thing she remembered was watching a movie with Shikamaru she doesn't remember going to bed and sleeping at all. She then looked beside her and noticed Shikamaru and smiled he must have carried her in her room. She smiled and crawled on top of him waiting for him to wake up. She smiled and leaned down closer to him. She was about to kiss him but noticed he was smirking and glared down at him "Your Awake!"

She got off him and walked away. She couldn't believe him, she then noticed he got up and started following her. "What do you want!"?

"I want to know why your so mad I didn't do anything wrong I just smiled when I woke up"

"You were awake the whole time you knew I was on top of you why didn't you stop me?"

"Because I liked it I wanted you to kiss me awake even though I was already awake, I wanted to know what it felt like. I'm sorry okay?"

Ino looked up with a small smile "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted it I just thought you were making a joke out of it."

"I wasn't now come on let's go lay down a little more okay?"

"Okay"


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds**

When Ino and Shikamaru laid down in the bed and Shikamaru pulled Ino in his arms and they just laid in a comfortable silence for a while.

They heard the phone ringing but didn't bother answering it. They heard knocks on the door but didn't bother answering and just lay in each other's arms. When they finally got up there were about 100 messages on the phone if it didn't already automatically delete. Ino went into the kitchen and looked back at Shikamaru "How about a full blown breakfast?"

"That sounds good but technically it's brunch by now"

"Why are you so technical it doesn't matter do you want it or not?"

"Okay, Okay I have it"

"Yay!"

When they were done they got ready to go training and left. When they got there Asuma smiled "Nice to see you finally showed up"

Both teens smiled and looked away as Choji smirked "So you guys ready to train."

Ino smiled "Sure lets go!"

They started to train and spar but then something weird happened everything went black as night. Then everything was fine, well almost everything they all heard a cry and looked toward Shikamaru. Ino's eyes filled with tears.

_**AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter was so short if you have any ideas for this story please tell me and I will try to get it all in the story kk? Thanks and please review!**_


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Please review! I will try to update soon and please if you have an ideas of what you want to see please tell me I would be happy to put it in. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time but I'll try my best to get another chapter written. Please remember Review! And I'll update soon!


	9. Chapter 8

Little Feet, Little Hands and Little Minds

A/N: Sorry for taking so long guys it's just I have so much going on and I promise I will try harder to update my stories.

The team ran into the Hokage office with Shikamaru in Asuma hands and Ino still in tears. Lady Tsunade stood up right away looking at all of them and then finally to Shikamaru.

"Aw shit not again! What happened?"

Asuma started to explain what happened, the strange darkness and the weird moments it happened, Tsunade just kept listening and nodding as he told the story. Finally she said he would have to stay in the hospital so she can keep an eye on him and make sure nothing else changes.

For the next week Tsunade did all kinds of tests on Shikamaru and the whole time Ino was there. While Ino was there Tsunade told her to talk to Shikamaru keep him company. To ask him things like which card has red and stuff like that and gave Ino a full deck of random cards with random things like animals, shapes and different color objects.

One day Ino walked into the room with the cards in her hands and smiled over to Shikamaru. "Hey Shika, you feel okay… (No answer)… Okay well you ready for the cards or you want to wait a little?"

Shikamaru pointed to the clock, Ino knew what that meant and smiled. "Okay we'll wait a little"

She walked over to him and smiled as she sat down and her smile got wider as she saw he was starting to move around. She watched as he stood up looking at her with a small smile on his face, she smiled back at him and lifted him out of his crib to hold him. When she had him in her arms he started playing with her hair looking really sad and depressed. She smiled "Don't worry we'll get you back no matter what okay?"

Shikamaru looked up at her curiously 'I wonder if I'll ever be back to normal' He hoped he would he just got closer to Ino and now it's being torn away. Lady Tsunade came in and smiled at the two, she walked over and sat down beside them "I found out why he turned back"

"Really? How? Why?"

"He was turned back because he has to have the medicine going in his arm for a week none stop so he'll have to stay in the hospital a little longer then expected"

"Really wow… well at least you found out before it was too late"

Shikamaru looked down he didn't like this one bit he doesn't want to stay in the hospital that long but he does want to get better. He clutched onto Ino as Tsunade came near him with a big needle. Ino looked down at him "wow… I didn't see him react like this before to a simple needle"

Tsunade smiled "It's okay it's just that he's so small the needle looks way bigger then it actually is"

Tsunade connected the IV to Shikamaru and told Ino the instructions on how to deal with him and the IV. When she actually had it all fixed it was kind of hard NOT to hear him screaming and crying. Ino tried her best to calm him down but it didn't work out too well and Tsunade was getting really impatient "Shut up you little brat!"

Shikamaru gave a little jump the fell silent. As Tsunade left he gave quiet little sobs hoping she wouldn't come back. Ino just rocked him gently and hummed to him, as he fell asleep she gently laid him in the hospital bed.

**A/N: Hey guess what? It was my birthday yesterday and I decided to give up on this chapter and make it short sorry! Anyway please review I would love to hear what you think about this story! **


	10. Note!

Naruto New Story Idea!

Naruto Character Vote!

Okay So I want to start a new story, which the summary is in this announcement.

Summary: One of the Naruto Characters are turned into a little toddler and are adopted by a normal peasant family. They have their memories but they cannot completely control their body. They are known as MIA (Missing in action) and their BF/GF do not know what happened to them. The BF/GF go on a few missions and see them but do not realize it's them right away. Will they ever realize it's them or will it be too late? Will they be turned back to normal or will they forever be a toddler?

The problem I'm having is I don't know what pair I should have as the main characters you can either choose from the choices below or give your own opinion on what pair should be the main characters in this story!

Choices:

Gaara (BF)/ Ino (Child)

Gaara (Child) / Ino (GF)

Sasuke (BF) / Naruto (Child)

Naruto (Bf) / Sasuke (Child)

Shikamaru / Neji ?

Your Choice?

Note: This vote will end August 25, 2011.

Please leave your vote in the review and I will get right on to making this story awesome! Tell your friends too if they are interested in Naruto stories and don't forget Review!


	11. Chapter 9

Little feet, little hands and Little Minds

A/N: Okay so this is going to be the last chapter hope you like it!

Years Later…. (Ino)

Ever since that very incident I cannot leave Shikamaru alone, and yes he got better and never turned back since. Apparently he has to take these pills for it but he's pretty stubborn I would be surprise if he ends up turning himself back.

So about a year ago we got married it was a small celebration with our friends and family, and believe me there was a lot of jokes and happiness going around. We had a lot of fun and we had the biggest cake and the most presents I ever seen. So a lot has changed Naruto is runner up for Hokage he should be there soon as he told us all. Sakura is high up in the hospital and I own my parents flower shop. Shikamaru is in the anbu and Choji has his own restaurant it's pretty cool.

Shikamaru and I have been talking about moving into a bigger home currently we are in an apartment and it's not much space and we'll need more room because we're thinking of having a baby.

A/N: So that's it hope you enjoyed this story and I'm sorry about this ending it's kinda disappointing but I got other stuff going on and I just needed to end this story so sorry!


End file.
